


Be Prideful

by fuckyou_vivalapluto



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, But mostly angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pride, dont @ me, im sorry, just a lot of angst, once again this was just written to torture my friend, some fluff at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyou_vivalapluto/pseuds/fuckyou_vivalapluto
Summary: Jack and Bitty go to pride together, but things take a turn for the worse as the night draws to a close.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Be Prideful

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Gun violence, blood 
> 
> please tell me in the comments if i missed any

“Jack, hurry up! It’s your first pride, and I want you to see everything!” Bitty called to his boyfriend, who was a couple strides behind him, despite having longer legs. 

“Calm down, we have the whole day to explore. Where did Shitty and Lardo say they’d be meeting us?”

“I think Lardo said something about funnel cake, I’m not sure, it was really loud where they were.”

“Alright, let’s find a funnel cake stand I guess.”

They wandered through the crowds, Bitty pointing out different pride flags, and cute couples the whole way.

“Wait, remind me how you went to pride before. You lived in rural Georgia, do they even have pride celebrations?”

“Jack, honey, I was a closeted gay kid in desperate need of validation, I found a way.”

Jack laughed, and shook his head as Bitty pulled him through the crowd.

“There they are!” Bitty shouted, pointing at two figures, decked out in bisexual colors.

Shitty was facing away, and looked like he was ordering, but Lardo saw them, and started jumping up and down so she could be seen over the crowd. 

“You found us!” She said when they made it over to the stand. “I was a little worried, because Shitty was being an ass, and wouldn't shut up, so I wasn't sure if you heard me.”

Jack laughed, “At first we though you said something about a tunnel, we almost went to the other side of the city.”

“Great, now that we’ve found each other, let’s mingle.” Shitty said, holding a large plate of fried dough.

Jack followed the others, stopping every once in a while, to wait for Bitty, who would start talking to random people wearing rainbow clothes. 

Shitty and Lardo disappeared for a bit, and came back with a bisexual pride flag, which they draped around Jacks shoulders.

After a while, they decided to find a bench, so they could take a little rest. After they sat down, Jack noticed that Bitty’s face was slightly pink.

“Bits, did you remember to put sunscreen on this morning?” He asked.

Bitty looked up, terror written on his face. “I forgot.”

They quickly slathered his face in sunscreen, to prevent further burning, as Bitty kept muttering about how much the burn would hurt later.

…

They had spent five hours at the event now, and everyone had had their fair share of fried food, and had gotten their face painted. Bitty and Jack said their goodbyes to Shitty and Lardo, and were about to head back to their car when they heard screaming.

They were confused at first, but when they heard gunshots they understood.

Jack took off running, dragging a terrified Bittle after him. 

The people were moving in all different directions, swarming around them, and suddenly, Bitty was gone.

Jack frantically scanned the crowds for him, but Bitty was short, and he would never be able to see him with all the people there.

Jack tore past people, screaming Bitty’s name, and if by some miracle, he saw him. Bitty was about fifty feet to his left, looking at Jack, tears running down his face.

“Bitty!” Jack yelled, happy to have found him.

But unfortunately, Jack didn’t notice the blood seeping into Bitty’s shirt near his upper abdomen. Well, he didn't, until he saw Bitty fall to the ground.

Jack ran towards where he had seen Bitty, and almost ran over him when he reached him. He dropped to his knees next to Bitty, and scooped him up.

He ran to their car, telling Bitty that everything would be okay.

When he reached the car, he laid Bitty down in the backseat, and slid in next to him, locking the doors.

“Bits, Bitty, bud, stay strong, please.” He whispered, taking his pride flag, and holding it to the wound.

Jack knew almost nothing about first aid, and applying pressure was the only thing he could think to do.

“Bits, it’s going to be okay, we’re going to get you to a hospital, and they’re going to fix you up there, okay? I just need you to stay alive right now. Just stay alive, please.”

He grabbed his phone, and dialed 911. It would have been faster to drive Bitty to the hospital himself, but he couldn't drive and apply pressure at the same time.

It wasn’t until after he hung up with the 911 operator, and switched out the blood-soaked pride flag, for his coat, that he realized Bitty had stopped breathing.  


**Author's Note:**

> i um. yeah. most of hte things i write are self indulgent, and or to torture my friend with angst. so jsut ignore me.


End file.
